Last of us:Missing
by SMM040502
Summary: Ellie, Joel and Jake arrive at Jackson for a more comfortable life but something tragic happens when they arrive. A sequel to Another One of Us. Cancelled
1. Chapter 1

Last of us Missing

Hey guys I'm back with a sequel to Another one of us and I've written three chapters and a bit so far and starting to think it's getting kinda bad so this fanfic may or may not continue based on how it's received, so if you want it to continue follow,favourite and review. Thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 1:Arrival

Jake's POV

Going down this hill and into Jackson I'm not really sure what to expect the place will be like or how life will change, might not at all could just be another shithole but who cares right better than nothing at least I'm with the people that matter most.

"Welcome back," a voice said I then looked to where it came from and saw uncle Tommy and a feint smile grew on my face I don't why but it happened.

"Hey there little brother," Joel replied and then hugged Tommy.

"Looks like you're all doing fine," Tommy stated when Joel let go of him.

"Yeah," I replied simply.

"Come on in, we'll find you all a place to stay," Tommy said as he motioned as into the town the gate then closed behind us and all I could see where people that just looked happy to be here "The place has gotten pretty big since you guys were here last, more families have moved in so we have more people working and helping sustain the place."

"Seems like it's working well for you," Joel stated.

"Yeah, the only problem is that food is sometimes low, especially during winter. Anyway your house is just down this street."

"You okay?" I asked Ellie.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just you seem quiet."

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"We're here," Tommy said as he stopped in front of a two story house he then handed Joel the keys which he then used to unlock the door and we all then entered "It's been newly made and furnished. I'll leave you guys to settle in come over later for dinner."

"Will do," Joel replied and Tommy then exited I then went upstairs with Ellie following me I looked to both of my sides and saw two rooms on each.

"You guys choose your rooms first, I don't really care what room I'm in," I said.

"Alright then," Ellie replied and walked towards the left and opened the first room "Bathroom is here," Ellie said and then went further down the hallway and opened the next room "I'll take this one," Joel then came up and went down to the right of the hall and opened up the first room.

"I'll take this one," Joel said and then closed the door behind I then went over to the room on the far right opened it and put my bag down on the bed and sat down next to it.

"Better than I expected," I thought I then opened up my bag and pulled out an old faded photograph with me and black haired and brown eyes girl wearing some jeans and a red t-shirt "I wish you could be here, Mary," I said to myself I then put the picture on a table in my room and went downstairs into the kitchen and turned the tap "Running water, great," I walked over to some of cupboards and opened all of them one by one, all empty "Put that on a to do list", I said and then walked out of the kitchen and went back into my room "Tired as fuck. I guess it couldn't hurt if I took a nap," I said to myself as took of all my weapons and put them on top of a dresser in my room.

A few hours latter

We all took a shower it was now getting dark and were going to head over to Tommy's, honestly I couldn't really care for just dinner but we don't have any food in our house so I guess we kinda have to go.

"Come on in," Tommy said as we walked up to his door "Dinner's just about ready," we then walked into the kitchen and saw Maria setting the table.

"Hey there. How are you all doing?" Maria asked.

"I'd say we're all doing good," Joel replied.

'You two staying out of trouble after that little stunt."

"It was her idea not mine," I replied.

"You didn't have to come along," Ellie shot back I rolled my eyes in response, a loud explosion was then heard outside we all then walked outside and heard gunshots.

"We should probably deal with this," Tommy said

"This is why I always cary a gun," I said then pulled out a my pistol from it's holster and then loaded it and we all then headed in the direction of the explosion "I knew it was too good to be true this is just gonna be another shithole. Fuck it doesn't matter anymore," I thought when we got there we people were already shooting at us ,but what can you do that's this world I guess, so we took cover behind some buildings and returned fire then I felt something cold touch the side of my head and everything went black.

Ellie's POV

So there we were first day in Jackson and there's already a bandit attack just wonderful, but I didn't have time to worry about that now, I then saw Jake fall to the ground and a large man about to hit him in the head with a pipe so I shot him in the head and ran over to where Jake was, blood was pouring from his head.

"JOEL," I called out since I wasn't sure what to do Joel then walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?" Joel asked.

"It's Jake, he's been hit in the head and he's bleeding a lot," I replied with panic in my voice.

"Alright I'll get him some medical attention you be careful," Joel said and I nodded in response he then picked up Jake and disappear behind the house. My focus then switched back to the gunfight in progress, a molotov was then thrown at the crowd of bandits and only a few remained which were then shoot down.

"Tommy does this place have like a hospital or something?" I asked when I got to him.

"Yeah but-," Tommy replied.

"Where?" I asked cutting him.

"Down this street but why?" I didn't give him an answer and instead ran down the street towards the hospital "You can't die Jake," I thought to myself I then saw a large white building with infirmary written on it I walked and saw Joel with his arms crossed an a worried look on his face "Joel is Jake okay?"

"I don't know, the doctors are still figuring it out," Joel replied.

"I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he'll be okay. Why don't you go home and get some rest? It's been a long day and you're probably tired."

"I'm fine," I replied then a doctor of sorts came out of a room.

"We've patched up the wound and are monitoring him closely, we can't do much else other than wait till he wakes up because of our limited facilities," the doctor explained.

"Alright," Joel said and the doctor walked away "You go home and get some rest, Jake's probably gonna take a while to wake up."

"I told you I'm fine."

"Suit yourself

One hour later

It was getting really late i was started to drift off as well Joel told me to go home a lot and rest but I knew that I wouldn't be able to knowing that Jake could be dead, the doctor from earlier then walked up to us.

"He's awake you're free to go see him now," the doctor said then me and Joel went into the room where we saw Jake lying in bed with bandage around his forehead.

"Oh thank god," I said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Jake asked as he sat up in the bed.

"Just take it easy," Joel said.

"You had us worried there," I said which made Jake raise an eyebrow.

"And you are?" Jake asked.

"Quit joking around Jake," I replied but Jake didn't look like he was finding it funny I gave that same stare after Tess died.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Jake asked.

"It's Ellie," I replied.

"Ohhh Ellie the person I don't fucking know. Who are you and where the hell am I?"

"Jake what the hell are talking about?" Joel asked in response.

"What do you mean"

"How old are you?"

"What? Why the fuck does that matter?" Jake asked with a confused face.

"Answer the question."

"13 why?"

"Oh shit

"Joel what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I think he's got amnesia."

"What's that?"

"Wait here I'm gonna go talk to the doctor," Joel said then left the room.

"Jake don't you remember me?" I asked as I tried to out my hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away.

"Listen here you little shit I don't know who you are, because I've never met you before," Jake snapped back and I felt tears start to form in my eyes I ran out the room and past Joel outside tears slowly sliding down my face, I felt as though I lost someone else but they're still alive, thoughts and emotions were flying through my head, I didn't know what to do or think so I decided to go home. When I got there I went straight to my room and buried my face in the pillows as tears came flooding out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day

Ellie's POV

I woke up in my bedroom in Jackson which I still wasn't used to, so I went downstairs for breakfast since I was pretty hungry. I go down to the smell of something delicious and I saw Joel by a stove and Jake sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning," I said which caused Joel to turn and face me.

"Mornin baby girl. You sleep well?" Joel asked in response.

"Yeah," I replied but I was lying I slept terribly but I didn't want Joel to worry about that, he probably had enough on his mind because of what happened to Jake.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Joel said so I sat down at the table, an awkward silence then filled the room.

"Name?" Jake asked.

"Huh" I said in response.

"I asked your name," Jake said but didn't even look at me when he said it, then again he'll probably give the stare from when Tess died.

"Oh it's Ellie," I replied.

"Thanks Joel," Jake said and then got up and left the room.

"Why doesn't he remember me?" I asked Joel once he left Joel then put a plate down in front of me but I didn't even look at what was on it.

"He's got amnesia," Joel replied.

"What does that mean?"

"It's when a person's memory goes back to a different point in their life. In Jake's case he's memory has gone back about a year back so he doesn't remember you at all," Joel explained.

"So how do we fix it?"

"There's no real cure to it, the only way for him to get his memory back is show him things that are similar to what he forgot so that he remembers it."

"Damn."

"Eat your breakfast, we can worry about him later," Joel said then left

Jake's POV

"Who is she?" I thought as I threw knives into the wall of my room "Baby girl? He only called Sarah that so why does he call her that now? And how did we end up here? Something ain't right, he's hiding something," I thought then I heard the door of my room open so I threw a knife at the wall next to it as a kind of warning and I see the girl from earlier in the doorway.

"Easy, you trying to kill me?" Ellie asked.

"Knock next time," I replied "What do you want?"

"I was just checking on you that's all."

"I don't need someone checking in on me. There's something else."

"No there's nothing else."

"Quit beating around the bush and say it."

"I told you I was just checking on you," she replied but I could see through that lie easily and even if it was true I need some kind of answer and I have a feeling I won't get it from Joel, I then walked up to where the knife I threw was and pulled it out of the wall.

"Alright, I'll bite. So who are? And I don't mean just your name," I questioned as I continued to throw knives at the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"You're obviously someone close to Joel, after all he calls you baby girl."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"He only called one other person by that name."

"Who?"

"Man you're slow, I assume he's told you about Sarah."

"Yeah."

"There's your answer. How do you know him?"

"It's long story."

"I'm all ears."

"I don't.. want to talk about it," she replied which made me raise an eyebrow and she then left.

"They've got some explaining to do," I thought, I then heard some kind of noise from downstairs I had no idea what it was but it sounded nice so I decided to go downstairs a check what it was. I go down and see Ellie holding a wooden object with some strings on them and Joel helping her out with whatever it was "They're way closer than I thought," I whispered to myself then went back up the stairs and into my room "Think. Why are we here, how did we get here, and when did we leave Boston?", I wondered for a few minutes about the answer but couldn't think of anything the only thing I came up with is it has something to do with. her, whoever she may be. She's close to Joel and Joel didn't trust pretty much anyone except Tess.. Tess where's she? Great another question I don't have the answer too. "I need to talk to Joel," I said out loud so I went back downstairs too see them still with that weird wooden thing "Got a sec?" I asked when I entered the room Joel then looked at me with a somewhat unsure face which was weird he always had a poker face on.

"Uh sure," Joel replied and put the wooden thing down.

"You said you'll explain."

"I know Jake but now's not the right time," Joel responded his answer confused what exactly was the problem.

"Why?"

"I just need to figure a few things out,."

"Fine," I replied "Come find me when you want to tell me," I said then walked out the house and down the streets of the town with my hands in my pockets "Actual houses, no military, no people dying before your eyes. Way to good to be true."

"Yeah I thought so too," an unknown voice said I turn to see who it was, a brown haired woman in her early to mid thirties wearing some slightly torn jeans and a red flannel shirt "I guess you're new here, I was doubtful at first when I came," the woman said I couldn't care so I turned and kept walking "Hey you don't need to be so rude," she said and began walking alongside me and I rolled my eyes in frustration "So what's your name?" I didn't answer I still had my doubts about this place so I have doubts about the people as well "Hey I'm talking to you" I still didn't say anything "I see you're the silent type."

"What do you want?" I asked in annoyance.

"Ah you can talk," she replied, she was really starting to piss me off "I just starting conversation, helping the new people settle in."

"I'm not much of a talker."

"I can tell."

"Just leave me alone."

"Why something the matter?" she questioned there was only so much annoyance I can take.

"I said just leave me alone," I said as I pulled out one of my knives and pointed it at the side of her neck.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. Consider this a warning" I said "Now fuck off" I said then someone else grabbed my arm and pulled it away from her neck.

"The hell are you doing,?" Joel asked I then pulled my arm out of his grip and put the knife away and walked past both of them Joel then caught up to me "You out of your mind?"

"Then just tell me what's going on."

"C'mon we're going home."

"Why don't you just fucking tell me?" I asked but only got silence.

Ellie's POV

The door to the house then opened and I see Joel and Jake enter I felt like I should do something but I didn't know what Jake then went upstairs leaving just me and Joel.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I don't it's gonna be hard getting his memory back."

"Any ideas."

"None," Joel said simply "There's also another thing that might be a problem."

"What?"

"He said all kids under sixteen have to go to a school they set up here, and I have a feeling Jake's gonna cause trouble there."

"Don't worry I'll be there to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Ellie this Jake is even worse than the one you know, right now he's going through depression and people back in our smuggler's group called him insane," Joel replied and that sent a chill down my neck.

"Well he's gonna have to go anyway."

"You're right. Who knows this might help bring back his memory."

"It's worth a shot."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake's POV

"Where are we?"

"Why are we here?"

"And who is she?"

Those questions kept repeating in my head while I lied in bed trying to figure out an answer.

"Not in a quarantine zone that's for sure," I said to myself "I got no fucking clue," I said is frustrating and turned to face the window the sun then got into my eyes. It looked about 10 am. "No point in just lying here," I said an got out of bed and put Mum's knife around my neck. I then walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror and examined the scar next to my lip. "When did I get this?" I thought to myself "Looks fairly recent. Whatever, I got plenty anyway," I then washed my face and stared at myself and i then began to remember things people in the zone said about me.

"Weirdo, just look at his eyes."

"Keep away from him if you know what's good for you."

"He looks like he's dead, no emotion or anything."

"Kids is a fucking psychopath have you seen the shit he does."

I remembered those words among others and a smile formed on my face. "Psychopath, I like the sound of that, though that does prove their point, not that I can blame them though," I said then left the bathroom. I went downstairs into the kitchen to see Joel at the cooker with a frying pan and Ellie at the table."Morning," I said with my usual emotionless voice.

"Oh good morning Jake," Joel replied.

"He seems to happy," I thought "Good is questionable," I remarked "So what's for breakfast?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Eggs and bacons," Joel responded and I was surprised by that. I'm used to canned food, what kind of place is this where we're have eggs and bacons for breakfast. Joel then walked over and put a plate in front of me and Ellie with some eggs and bacon on them and then his plate.

"Dig in," Joel said and Ellie immediately began eating.

"This is amazing Joel," the red head said.

"Thanks babygirl."

This is going to bug the fuck out of me. Who the hell is she? Babygirl? What the fuck happened to the hardass I used to know.

"Will you at least tell me where the fuck we are?"

"Jackson county, Wyoming," Joel replied and I was immediately shocked.

"That's like across the entire country. What the fuck happened? This isn't making any fucking sense," I thought and then began eating my food silently.

"Also you're gonna have to go to school here," Joel said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"And how the fuck is learning two plus two gonna help anyone survive."

"It's the rules here."

"Fucking stupid," I muttered under my breath and then sighed in annoyance "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

"What time?"

"Ten till five," Joel replied.

"Fine whatever," I said and someone then knocked on the door and Joel got up to see who it was.

"Morning Joel," a man that sounded like he was in his mid forties.

"Morning Tommy."

"Joel's little brother, the firefly. Are we in a firefly camp."

"Is everything alright so far? You guys like the house? Tommy asked.

"Yeah things are fine. And the house is great."

"Speak for yourself," I muttered under my breath.

"Good. I'm a little bit busy right now so can I talk to you later?"

"Sure."

"Come by my place at eight. Gotta run," Tommy said and left without giving Joel time to respond.

"It's something he doesn't want us knowing about. Now I have to know," I thought and then got out of my chair and went into my room.

"He came to ask how the house was," I said out loud "So we probably got here recently. But why? And how did Joel find out about this place? Think," I said then stood in silence for a minute. "Got nothing. Guess I'll get something information later today. Just gotta bide my time."

Eight o clock

The wait was getting close to over it was getting close to eight, judging by the sunset, and I was ready to follow Joel to see if I could get any info. The door to the house then shut and climbed over the window sill and let go and then went into a roll as I hit the ground, it wasn't much of a drop but still "Just as planned," I thought to myself and then began following Joel to Tommy's house. Joel then started talking to a man who I assumed to be Tommy on a porch of a house and he then entered. A was window open at the side of the house and went up to it. "No sound in the room," I thought then peeked my head through to confirm if anyone was in there. No one. I then entered through the window and listened for footsteps but they weren't in this direction, the two them then started talking.

"So how was the journey?" Tommy asked.

"Shitty but that's not the point."

"So what happened?"

"When we got to the university the place was deserted, but we figured out where we needed to go. Turns out your guys where St Mary's hospital in Salt Lake City. So when we got there some of the guards knocked me out so I was unconscious when I entered the hospital. And Marlene said that to get the vaccine they would.. Would need to kill her. And I couldn't let that happen.. Again."

"So what did you do?"

"We killed them and brought her here and told her that there were others out there, and that it hasn't done any good."

"Well I'll respect your decision Joel."

"Appreciate it Tommy. Also you mind keeping this a secret."

"Of course."

"Do you plan on telling her?"

"I'll see how things play out."

"And Jake? How are you going to take care of that?"

"Just give him some time. I'm sure it will work out."

"All right then."

"Well I better get going, it late,"Joel said and I made my move and went back out the window and run towards the side of house where my window was and started climbing up the rope I left. Once I got to the top and scrambled into my room put the rope under my bed picked up a book on my bed and sat so that the rope wouldn't be visible. The house door opened and someone started coming up the stairs.

Knock knock

"Come in," I said and Joel entered.

"Everything ok?"

"Other than the fact that I'm confused as fuck as to what's going on. Everything's great," I replied and Joel gave an annoyed look and then left and went downstairs and a smirk formed on my face.

"Thought you new better Joel," I said out loud "But still nothing of use."


	4. Chapter 4

Song is Shadow the hedgehog main theme

Chapter 4

Ellie's POV

I woke up early today to get ready for my first day at the Jackson school and was a little nervous as to how the day would go. If it's like a pre-outbreak school I'm probably gonna be bored to death, but I have to go. I then went into the kitchen too see Joel getting breakfast ready as what now seemed to be normal. Normal. That word is still weird to me, I didn't think there was a normal in this world anymore but here we are.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning baby girl."

"Is Jake awake?" I asked as I sat down and then heard a door slam shut upstairs.

"There's your answer."

"Sounds like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Don't tell him that."

"I still think this is stupid," Jake said as he walked into the room and then sat down.

"Good morning to you too," Joel said and then brought us our breakfast and we then started eating.

"As soon as you're done I'll take you two there," Joel said and we all continued eating in silence.

We left the house and began walking down the street and at the end we saw a large brick building.

"Guess we're here," I said and a woman then walked up to us.

"Are these the two kids Tommy told me about?" The woman asked Joel.

"Yes ma'am," Joel replied and the woman looked at both of us.

"No threatening to slit people throat here. Understand?" she asked while looking and Jake and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes," Jake replied.

"Good. My name's Esther what are yours?"

"Ellie," I said simply.

"Jake," he said in annoyed voice.

"Well let's go class is starting," Esther said and directed us towards the building. I looked back and waved Joel of and he waved back. We entered the building and walked through a few corridors and then stopped in front of a door "Here we are," she said as she opened the door and I saw about twelve kids about our age sitting at some desks. "Morning class, today we have two new students that recently arrived here in Jackson. Why don't you two introduced yourselves with your name and where you're from?"

"Hi I'm Ellie I come from Boston," I said confidently.

"My names Jake Wilson, from Lincoln," Jake said in a monotone voice, that was the first time I heard his last name though.

"Great, so I'll tell you a little about this school. It isn't like the pre-outbreak schools where we teach you English and Maths among other things. We teach you survival skills and about the kind of jobs you can do here in Jackson because you'll need to help about here eventually," Esther explained and I breathed a sigh if relief in my head because if it were like a pre-outbreak school I wouldn't want to be here as much as Jake "Now can everyone go outside for the first thing we're doing today," Esther said and we all exited through a different door from the one we entered. Once outside I saw a shooting ranges "Everyone choose a lane," and everyone did with me and Jake at the end, each lane had a small table next to it with a knife on it. "Again to remind you all, none of the weapons we give you are to be used on each other but for practice. Now then today we're looking at knife throwing and other uses for a knife. First we'll start with throwing. Don't pick up the knives yet. I'll demonstrate first," Esther said but was stopped when she heard something hit a target we all turned to where it came from. It was from Jake's lane and a knife was inside the target slightly off the center of the bullseye.

"Missed,"Jake said.

"What part about don't pick up the knife first didn't you understand?" Esther questioned as Jake went up to retrieve the knife.

"It's still on the table," Jake replied and he was right the knife was still on the table he then pulled the knife out of the target and put a sheath on I and then put it around his neck and tucked it into his shirt.

"Ok no using your own weapons I should've made that clear," Esther said and then continued her demonstration and Jake muttered something in some other language.

We practiced knife throwing for a bit and I felt confident at it by the end, obviously Jake was the best one at it. Lunch was uneventful, everyone just kept asking me questions on where I'm from, the journey and other things. I tried to avoid the questions as much as possible because I wasn't sure whether I should tell them about my immunity or not. Jake just kept to himself in a corner and whoever had the guts to go over and try and talk to him got a death stare immediately and then walked away. Then people started asking me about Jake and what's the deal with him but i just replied with it's complicated because I didn't know what to say. After lunch we went down to the infirmary and got a basic lesson and medical care. And that was the first day. Me and Jake walked home in silence, Jake was acting a little bit strange, he was walking with his fingers locked behind his head, which is weird I've never seem him do that before. I was also getting more and more curious about what he said during that target practice and what language it was.

"Hey what language was that you used back during the knife target practice?" I asked.

"Bengali, my mum taught me it."

"What did you say?"

"I called her a bitch."

"That's so cool how you know another language. Can you teach me?" I asked but he didn't say anything "Please."

"No," Jake replied in an annoyed voice.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to waste the time and energy to teach you and language that won't even help you in the slightest."

"Oh come on please," I begged but Jake wouldn't change his decision and didn't even answer back. When we were travelling I was able to get some things out of him from persisting like making him sing but now he won't give in. We walked home in silence the rest of the way and I was really getting anxious about when his memory will come back. When we got home Joel was in the kitchen.

"Hey there, how was your first day at school?" Joel asked as we entered and Jake shrugged his shoulders in response.

"It was okay," I replied and Jake went upstairs without saying a word and a knock came on the door and I went to answer it and saw Tommy and standing in the doorway.

"Hey there Ellie," Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy," I said in response.

"Is Joel home?" Tommy asked and then Joel appeared from put of the kitchen "Oh hey Joel, I hate to bother you but I have something I need to ask."

"No problem Tommy what is?" Joel asked in response.

"Well you see I need to send some people out on a hunting trip but we're really short on men so I was hoping that you and your two kids could go, they seem to know their way around a gun fight," Tony explained.

"Woah there little brother I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"I'll go," Jake said from behind us "With or without you guys, I'm getting kind of bored here I could use something to kill even if it is just animals. So yeah sign me up."

"You sure about this kid?" Tommy asked.

"Don't think I'm some kind of pushover," Jake said with a smirk "This is easy compared to other jobs I've done."

"Ok, what about you two?"

"Joel we don't have much choice, there's no one else available," I said.

"Fine we'll go," Joel said reluctantly.

"Great meet me in front of the main gate at around twelve tomorrow. Well I gotta go this town ain't go run itself," Tommy said then left.

"We'll be fine, as long as she can shoot and run," Jake said "Worst comes worst one of us dies, not that it would make much of a difference," Jake said then went upstairs. How could he be so cold, it's like he never had a heart and he's a completely different person.

"I'm gonna be outside Joel," I said to him and sat down on the porch of the house and a light spring breeze passed by.

"It's so nice here," I muttered aloud "like the infected never touched this place. I then began to smell smoke coming from somewhere and curiosity got the better of me and I decided to follow the smell. Turns it just led me to the did of the house where I saw Jake sitting on the window sill of his bedroom leaning forward with his legs hanging off the edge. The smoke was coming from a cigarette he was smoking.

I see no, hear no evil

Black writings on the wall

Unleash a million faces

And one by one they fall

Black hearted evil

Brave hearted hero

I am all... I am all... I am

I... I... I... I am

Go ahead and try to see through me

Do it if you dare

One step forward, two steps back

I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)

Do it... Do it... Do it... Do it...

Can you see all of me?

Walk into my mystery

Step inside and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?

Capture you or set you free

I am all... I am all of me

(I am... I am all of me)

I am... I am... I'm all of me

I am... I am... I'm all of me

I am... I am... I'm all of me

I see and feel the evil

My hands will crush 'em all

You think you have the answer

Well I laugh and watch you fall

Black hearted evil

Brave hearted hero

I am all... I am all... I am

I... I... I... I am

Go ahead and try to see through me

Do it if you dare

One step forward, two steps back

I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)

Do it... Do it... Do it... Do it...

Can you see all of me?

Walk into my mystery

Step inside and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?

Capture you or set you free

I am all... I am all of me

(I am... I am all of me)

I am... I am... I'm all of me

I am... I am... I'm all of me

Can you see all of me?

Walk into my mystery

Step inside and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?

Capture you or set you free

I am all, I am all of me

That was the second time I heard Jake sing and this song was a lot darker than the one he sang to me the first time. But at the same time the song rang true to him, he's killed a lot of people and he kind of a mysterious and not many of the kids at school dare to get near him. He finally noticed me and as soon as he did he gave a the same murderous stare from when Tess died then makes me shake in my boots every time. If looks could kill this was definitely one of them. He then went back inside but I noticed that the black hoodie he was wearing was smeared red on the sleeves."What did you do?" I stood there asking myself.

"Remember quickly Jake, for me if not for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the delay on this chapter I've just not been able to write a lot recently. Anyway I have a question, should I continue the first person format and where in changes perspective or should I start doing third person. Anyway enjoy and chapter and please review.

Chapter 5

Ellie's POV

I awoke up this morning knowing full well that we'd have to go hunting today and dreading the idea. Anxiety quickly filled as did all the thoughts of what would happen if things went wrong. I try not to worry about it but its easier said than done. Breakfast went without anyone saying a word about the trip, I assume Joel and Jake aren't really worried about it since being smugglers they're probably used to this kind of thing. After breakfast I went upstairs and began sorting through my bag and preparing for the trip, I packed my pistol with plenty of amo, same with for my bow and I also brought my switchblade and some med kits. Once I was done I made my way downstairs to see Joel and Jake ready and waiting.

"You took your time," Jake said "Let's hope your not that slow when we're outside."

"Asshole," I cursed in my head. We made our way to the entrance to the town to see Tommy there waiting with three horses.

"There you are," Tommy said when we approached him "Take these horses with so it easier to get around and carry your kills," Tommy explained and Jake mounted a horse.

"Great let's go," Jake said, it was really weird how impatient he is to get outside. Though if he's like how Joel said he is he probably wants something to kill. After we left the safety of the town I was one edge and survivor instinct kicked.

After a while we killed a couple a rabbits but nothing that would last a long time especially considering Jackson's size. Jake then stuck his hand out motioning us to stop and then pointed into the distance where a deer stood and then pulled out three knives and one between each of his fingers and at the same time Joel drew his bow.

"Fire on three," Joel said and I then drew my bow and aimed at the deer. "1.. 2.. 3..," Joel counted and we all fired at the same time and all made a direct hit on the deer, it limped a few steps but then fell to the ground, with three knives and two arrows in it that was to be expected. We all the walked up to the deer however Jake abruptly stopped his tracks which made the me and Joel stop. He then tilted his head slightly in both directions, probably using that hearing trick that Joel and him use, I then started using it as well but couldn't find anything. Then again they're probably better at than I am. Jake then tackled me to the floor just as a gun shot went past barely missing us Jake then rolled back on to his feet and threw and knife at the direction to the shot then drew his pistol.

"Come out," Jake said and a group of people emerged from behind the tree.

"Well it seems like we've struck gold boys," a male at the front said who I guessed was the leader. He looked no older than 18 and had lank blonde hair, blue eyes and a chiseled face and wore something that resembled an army uniform. The rest were a lot older, they all look like they were in their thirties at least with the exception of two being younger than the leader. "These guys are from Jackson I bet. Change of plan boys let's take em hostage and see what info we can squeeze out of em," he said in a voice that resembled that of a maniac.

I looked back at Joel and I saw nothing but a calm expression in his furrowed face.

Jake then held a hand behind his back and held five fingers three times and Joel then tapped his feet twice on the ground. I assume this was some kind of code or tactic they worked out but I was confused as hell, they could of told me a few of these before leaving. Jake then looked around a bit then held up four fingers and Joel tapped his feet twice again. Jake then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb and I began to hold my breath and he threw the bomb down at the ground and smoke surrounded the area.

"Get em," the same person from before yelled and I was then pulled by the arm and let of the smoke I then saw Joel and we were now standing next to a tree.

"Hide behind the tree and wait for the nail bombs and molotov to go off the start shooting all the remaining guys," Joel explained and I did as he asked and he then hid behind a tree himself. But my question was where's Jake? Was this part of the plan?

I was then dragged out of my thoughts by the sound of men being shredded to pieces presumably by the nail bombs and the smoke then began to clear.

"Where are they," someone yelled.

"Hmm, amateurs," I heard Jake whisper and the, saw him crouched on top of the tree I was hiding behind with a molotov and pistol in each hand. He then threw the molotov at the remaining men and I began hearing the cries of burning people. Me and Joel then appeared from behind the tree and started shooting the three remaining men. The person who I assumed to be the leader remained along with the two others that were younger looked a fair few years younger than him. The three were really quick and so none of our shoot were able to hit and they then turned there attention to Jake and all three took aim at Jake while still running as fast as they could to avoid our shoots. Jake then jumped off the tree he was on and started shooting and managed to hit one of the younger two though somewhere in his foot. Jake then went into a roll and then got on one knee. The boy that was shoot rolled behind a tree I had my eye on him in case but i doubt he'd be much harm now. Jake then put his pistol away and got out two knives and ran towards the older one while Joel and me took care of the other younger one. As soon as Jake got to the older one and went for a stab at him, he pulled out a long sword and blocked the first attempt and dodged out of the way of second stab. He then swung his sword at Jake but it was blocked by Jakes knives and the two were the, stuck at a standstill.

"I see hate in your eyes," the blonde haired male remarked with a dry voice "Some shit must of happened to you. Would do you say? Wanna join me and my group? To a place where you'd experience no more pain or suffering," he offered and Jake maintained a neutral expression and I was totally unsure of what he was thinking.

Jake then cracked a smile " Jude's law number eight: There are no such things as friends in this world only acquaintances who haven't let you down yet," Jake replied and I was shocked at his response. Is that really what he thinks? No wonder he turned out the way he did.

"Very well," he responded and then raised his sword upward and at the same time the other boy started running toward Jake "Can't say I didn't warn you," he yelled as he brought his sword but Jake easily dodged it shoved the older one aside and then turned his to the boy.

"You're mine," the said boy said as he drew a switchblade and attempted a stab at Jake but missed and was then impaled by two knives and blood started pouring out of his gut and he spat out some too.

"Hope you burn in hell motherfucker," the boy spat causing Jake to smile.

"See you there, literal dead weight," Jake replied and then pulled out the knives and the boy dropped dead.

"NO!" the elder male shouted and then charged towards Jake with his sword and started swinging it at him in rapid succession and Jake blocked them with his two knives "You killed my brother you motherfucker," the male hissed at Jake but his smile then grew into a grin.

Familiar shrieks were then heard. The wails of infected. And we were soon surrounded by runners, stalkers, and clickers. Jake and the blonde haired male stopped there fight and started killing off infected but there was too many of them. The boy who got shot in the foot was then turned torn to pieces by two clickers and the rest of the infected separated me and Joel from Jake and the other guy.

"I will get my revenge on you or my name isn't Daniel Clark," Daniel said then ran off into the forest. Jake then turned to us but with a wall of infected in between us and he the also turned and ran.

"Ellie let's go!" Joel shouted and then started pulling me towards the horses will firing shots into the horde.

"We can't just leave him," I protested with my worry for Jake increasing with each breath.

"Right now we need to get out of here, we'll have Tommy send out a search party once we get back," Joel explained. Realising that we didn't have much of a choice I got on my horse and than starting making distance between the horde and us.

"He'll be alright trust me," Joel said as he caught up to me.

The rest of the journey neither of us said a word to each other and the infected couldn't keep up with the horses and since I couldn't hear them I assumed we lost them. Once we got through the gates we saw Tommy waiting there.

"You all okay?" Tommy asked and I was dumbfounded by the question.

"Ok, we got attacked out there by some group of hunters and then infected attacked us and Jake got separated from us," Joel explained with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Another group attacked you. Shit. Ok I'll send out a search party tomorrow, you-," Tommy replied.

"Tomorrow," I cut in "He could be dead by then."

"Well as I told you yesterday we're short on men so I can't have any going outside the wall right now. You two go home and rest up," Tommy explained "Joel, how many men were there?"

"Fifteen," Joel replied simply.

"Hmm How capable is this boy of yours?"

"Very."

"Do you think he'll last until at least tomorrow?"

"Most likely."

"Alright then you two head on home and take the rest of the day off."5


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay on this chapter I tried uploading the file numerous times wasn't working for some reason so here it is finally. Enjoy

Chapter 6

Ellie's POV

Four days have passed without a trace of Jake and my worry kept on growing. My head was filled with thoughts of me never seeing him again. His absence also got me thinking about the lie they told me, it's really obvious it was a lie but the part that confuses me is why. Why did they lie to me? I thought about for a long time and I couldn't think of anything. School was a insanely boring and there honestly wasn't much to do outside of school beside reread my comics. I was then disturbed from my thoughts by a knock on my bedroom door.

"Ellie get up time for school," Joel said after knocking. I got out of bed wishing I didn't have to go to school today but it's the rules. I walked out of my room and an urge to go into Jake's room filled me so I walked inside and went over to his dresser and saw a faded picture on it. It was a family of some sort but when I looked closer I saw Jake in the picture with a smile going ear to ear. This was his family. Next to the photo was a pack of cigarettes and next to that a pile of books and a folder labelled "Mum's stuff" I opened it and it was filled with papers with these weird symbols on a set of four lines.

"Maybe this is Bengali," I pondered out loud I then kept looking in the folder and saw some papers with lyrics to various songs on them "Oh maybe those symbols are music notes," I thought aloud and went back to them and saw violin written on some and piano written on others "Those are names of instruments are they?" I thought and looked further through the folder and saw various sketches. One was of a young Jake next to a girl his age who I assumed to be his sister. I then found a drawing pad on the dresser with some really dark pictures, one was of a man being shot in the head and blood flying out."This is seems like something Jake would make," I thought. I didn't want to see what the rest looked like so I put everything back the way I found it and walked out of his room. "Jake's mum sounds so cool she knows another language and plays instrument and sings and stuff, I wish I could meet her," I thought. "Morning Joel," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Mornin baby girl,"Joel replied "Sleep well?"

"Well enough," I said then sat at the table and Joel then put a plate in front of me and sat down next to me with a plate. Not caring what the food in front of me was I dug right in. "Have the search parties found any sign of Jake yet?"

"None I'm afraid," Joel replied mournfully "Tommy said that today is the last day he's sending anymore out."

"What why?"

"He's says he can't keep sending men out to look for one boy. That's why I'm going to help out as well."

"Let me come too."

"Woah there Ellie I'm not risking losing you too."

"Joel please I want to help find Jake, I can't imagine losing him as well," I begged and Joel was silent for a moment.

"I'll ask Tommy," Joel replied after what felt like forever.

"Thank you Joel," I said in relief.

"Finish your food and then we'll go ask him," Joel instructed and I continued eating my food "Did something happen during winter or on that cliff? You seem to care a lot more for him," Joel questioned and I looked down at my food.

"I think I have... feelings for him," I said softly because of how embarrassing it is, Joel said nothing and started eating. After breakfast me and Joel went down to the wall to see Tommy there waiting.

"Mornin Joel, Ellie. How come you're not in school?" Tommy asked when we got there.

"About that Tommy is it okay if she comes with me?" Joel asked.

"At her own risk brother."

"Thanks Tommy," Joel said and Tommy started walking towards some horses.

"We'll be going in groups to cover as much ground as possible, you two come with me," Tommy explained and we all then mounted our horses and rode out the gate.

A few hours passed and no sign of Jake, Tommy was saying we should quit but I wasn't about give up yet. I then saw some foot prints on the ground "Joel look," I said pointing at the prints and then Joel started following them with me and Tommy close behind. Eventually we found some bodies lying in the forest some shoot some stabbed others burnt.

"Looks like Jake's handiwork," Joel said.

"Jesus that boy did this," Tommy asked in shock.

"Probably," Joel replied simply and a knife then lodged itself in a tree, Joel then went up to it "This is one of his," Joel said as he pulled it out of the tree and went in the direction where it came from with me and Tommy following and we saw Jake sitting next to a tree with a sleeve rolled up and him holding a rag to his forearm.

"Took you guys long enough," Jake said as soon as we got there, I then noticed that his face was smeared in blood. Aside from the blood I noticed that tear troughs were starting to form under his eyes.

"You okay?" Joel asked.

"Living, that's what counts I guess."

"You kill all those people kid," Tommy asked.

"No fucking Santa Claus did," Jake replied and I couldn't help but laugh.

"At least his humour is still intact," I thought.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Just got nicked by a bullet."

"Not that, the scar," Tommy said and I then realised what he was talking about, Jake's infected bite was visible and Jake went as pale as a ghost. "It's an infected bite isn't it?" Tommy questioned but got no response from Jake. Tommy then pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Jake.

"Tommy," I said trying to get him to put the gun down.

"That eager to kill me huh?"

"It's nothing personal kid, can't have infected in the town."

"And if I told you it was four years old?"

"Quit bullshitting," Tommy said.

"Am I?" Jake asked Tommy with his usual neutral expression "No one that's infected fights to stay alive. This scar is four years old I got it from a runner on my way to Boston and I'm immune to the infection."

"I don't buy it," Tommy said.

"Tommy," Joel said calmly "He's telling the truth."

"How do you know?"

"I know him well enough he telling the truth. Plus we've got someone else that's immune here. And by looking at it that scar is pretty old," Joel explained.

"Fine but if he shows any signs the people in town will shoot him."

"Okay," Joel said and Jake got to his feet

"Also I found something that might be worth your time," Jake said and then lead us to where there were two men unconscious and tied around the mouth, arms and feet and then tied to a tree each "My guess is they're from a larger group and probably part of the one that attacked us a few days ago."

"You're thorough kid," Tommy complimented "Alright let's take these two back to town where they'll be interrogated."

"Told you it'd be worth it," Jake said then Joel and Tommy got the two men on their horses with much difficulty and since we only brought three horses me and Jake were sharing one.

The ride back to Jackson was silent none of us said a word to each other and the journey went smoothly, though we did have to go a little slower since we didn't want those two men falling of the horse. We then put the two men in a small building that was Jackson's prison I guess. When we first entered we were in a dimly light hallway with small cells to the left and one large room to the right. One of the men started waking up so they put the unconscious one in a cell and took the one that was awake into the room.

The room had one wooden chair in it a one light bulb for the entire room. Tommy then tied the man to the chair.

Jake's POV

"Are you from that settlement that keeps attacking ours?" Tommy questioned the bastard.

"I ain't telling you shit," the man spat at Tommy.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way," Tommy said.

"You two should go home," Joel said "go get some rest."

"I wanna stick around to see this," I responded wanting to see some entertainment.

"Joel it's fine I can handle it," Ellie responded.

"Alright," Joel said.

Tommy to, put it bluntly, was shit at torture he spent a good amount of time just beating the guy to try and get some info from and all the guy got was a bloody nose and some bruises, no wonder the guy didn't give in. "When I thought of torture this is not what imagined," I thought and then let out a sigh of boredom. I then nudge Joel to get his attention"Mind if I take a stab at it? pun intended," I said.

"Tommy," Joel said.

"What?" he asked in an agitated voice which is bad. A major rule of torture is you can't show frustration.

"This is going no where," Joel replied.

"You got a better idea."

"Yes actually," I responded.

"Be my guest kid," Tommy said then walked away from the chair.

"Finally," I thought and then cracked me knuckles and back.

"Ellie you should probably go," Joel said.

'I'll be fine," Ellie responded.

"I warned ya."

"Alright fucker you wanna do this the easy or the excruciatingly painful way?" I asked.

"Yeah right kid, like you have the guts to do it," the man replied.

"You'd be surprised," I smirked "So first question," I said as I drew my knife "Are you from that group that keeps attacking us?"

"Fuck you."

"Wrong answer," I said then cut off his left ear and caught it as it was falling. The man screamed in pain and just like always a smirk grew on my face "Going to cooperate now?" I asked in a smug voice "Now then are you from the group that keeps attacking Jackson?" I asked and he nodded. "Questions."

"How many people do you have in your group?" Tommy asked but the man was still in pain and couldn't answer.

"Sometime today," I said then brought by knife up.

"Around 70," the man said in pain.

"Who is your leader?"

"His name is Daniel."

"No doubt about it he's from their group," I thought that was what worried me, the guy wants me dead and I have a bad feeling to to anything to have it happen. Just by looking at him I can tell he just as if not more twisted than me.

"How far away is your base?"

"Around 20 miles north of here," the man responded and Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a map and a pencil and made the man hold the pencil in his mouth.

"Mark it," Tommy said and the man did and made a hole in the map and Tommy verified it with what he told us earlier. "What's security like there?" Tommy asked but the man wasn't answering so I stabbed him in the knee and he screamed.

"I'm waiting," I said with a smirk "I'm such a psycho," I thought.

"We got a fence with barbed wire at the top around most parts and men around 24/7."

"How do you sustain yourselves?"

"We live purely of off hunting," he replied weakly.

"Alright we're done here.".

"Come on let's go," Joel said.

"Mind if I torture him some more?" I asked.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Entertainment," I responded simply with a grin.

"No, now come on," Joel said.

"Agh, fine," I said.

"One more thing," Tommy said "keep this a secret between us I don't want commotion start about a settlement that is potentially a threat to us."

"Sure," Joel replied.

"Joel can you wait here for a minute, I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Joel said then looked at us "You two head on home, I won't be long," Joel said and with that we exited the building. I pulled out a box of cigarettes took it out and set fire to it with my lighter and started smoking it, and we started walking towards our house.

"Why the hell do you smoke that?" Ellie asked and I turned my head slightly to face her.

"One of my ways of getting by," I replied simply.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"If you can't take a hint you probably won't get it at all if I explained it to you," I replied. A boy around our age with sandy brown hair and blue eyes who wore a blue flannel shirt and some jeans walked up to us.

"Hey you're the new girl, Ellie right? How come you didn't come to school today?" The boy questioned.

"Oh that's because I was outside the wall, looking for this guy," she replied pointing at me.

"Oh hi, I'm Lucas. I didn't catch your name."

"Because I didn't throw it," I replied.

"Excuse me," Lucas said but I couldn't care and walked away. "Hey I'm talking to you," he called after me I said nothing "seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Yeah a bed with your mum in it," I remarked with a smirk.

"Hey fuck you," he called out I then started using the hearing trick and he started walking towards me angrily"Hey dickhead," he said as he was about to punch me but i blocked it with my forearm.

"You've got guts," I said.

"I could say the same about you. Don't talk about my mum that way."

"Oh boo boo the brat is mad because I made fun of his mamma," I said in a mock voice and I could tell he was getting angry and if tried to punch me in the gut but I saw it coming and jumped backwards out of the way and went for a roundhouse kick but he blocked with his arms but was pushed to the side a bit. He then ran towards me to try and punch me but I grabbed his fist a blew a cloud of smoke into his face. Dazed from the smoke he started coughing and covered his mouth with his free hand. Seeing the opportunity I punched him in the gut and he fell to the ground and started clutching his stomach as he coughed. "You're pathetic," I said then walked away. I took a good couple of steps till I heard some one running towards me and it was the boy and he was getting ready to throw a punch at me so I moved to the side and as he passed me while leaning forward I pushed his back so he fell to the ground. "What a joke. You're not even worth the effort," I said taunting him he then tried to get up but I stepped on his back "You're weak. You wanna know why? You haven't experienced pain and you lack hate," I said.

"Stop," I heard someone say it was a little girl's I then looked in the direction it came from and saw a little girl of about 8 running me. She then moved my foot off of Lucas "Don't hurt my brother," she said to me.

"Well isn't this cute," I replied "Makes me wanna barf. Fine I won't hurt your brother," I said then walked away "That was fun," I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ellie's POV

"Holy shit. Jake fucked Lucas up," I thought as I ran towards him the little girl ,who I assumed to be his sister, was trying help him up "Go get your parents, I'll help him," I said to the little girl but she didn't listen at first "It's ok, you can trust me," I said to reassure her and she then nodded then left. Shortly after I saw Esther running towards us and helped get Lucas to his feet. We helped him walk back to their house where Esther started to take care of any injuries he had so I was left with the little girl outside, she had the same hair colour as Esther and it wad tied up in a small ponytail, and the blue eyes Lucas and she wore a red t-shirt and some jeans "What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Aisha," she responded simply.

"That's nice name," I said trying to cheer her up "How old are you?"

"Eight," she replied.

"Where's your dad?"

"He died when I was really young."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Oh that's ok, I never really new him since I was little," Aisha said then Esther came out "How's Lucas?"

"He'll be fine, nothing too serious," Esther replied.

"That's a relief," I said.

"Now I need to find out who did this to him."

"It wad that new kid with the weird red eyes he did," Aisha replied almost instantly.

"Alright you stay here and look after your brother, I'm gonna go have a word with him," Esther said and then opened the door to the house and walked out with me closely following. When, we got to the house we saw Jake sitting on the porch still smoking a cigarette "How dare you lay a finger on him," Esther said once when we approached him.

"Excuse me," Jake said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb with me. What makes you think you can just beat up my son and get away with it."

"Oh now I get it," Jake said "So that brat is your son," he continued with a smirk on his face "Well there wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't attack me."

"What?"

"That's right he attacked me first, I was only defending myself and I gave him plenty of opportunity he back off. But your son insisted on trying to fight me so I was left with no choice but to beat him to the point where he wouldn't bother me anymore," Jake explained.

"Damn, he had this whole thing planned out in his head," I thought.

"So what are you going to do?" Jake taunted and Esther turned and started walking away "Word of advice tell your son to get stronger if he wants to go around throwing punches at people," Jake added then Esther walked out of sight "You snitched didn't you?"

"No, it was her little sister," I replied.

"Better not of been you or else you could be next," Jake threatened then walked inside.

The next day

Jake's POV

As now would be normal we went to school at 10 in the morning with each lesson boring me more and more, school was turning out to be the ultimate test of my patience. By the time lunch came around I was bored stiff and was in need off a break. I finished my food quickly and then went outside to be away from everything else. All day people were talking about how I beat up that brat, all I heard was "Hey did you hear, that new boy beat up Lucas," "What no way Lucas is the strongest in our class there's no way that new boy could beat," it was only a matter of time until people came asking if it was true, and that time was short. A group of five came walking up to me I tried to use the death stare intimidation tactic that I've been using but I guess it want work if they're in a group "What do you want?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"We just came to ask, is it true that you beat up Lucas yesterday?" one of the annoyances asked.

"Yes now fuck off," I replied but they didn't move an inch.

"We don't believe you," they responded after looking at each other.

"Well that's your problem, unless you want a beating as well to prove it," again they didn't respond until looking at each other then they began to ran around me in circle at a speed that was faster than I expected but nothing mind blowing. "They running around me in a coordinated circle to attempt to his me in my blind spot and if that fails continue to attack me from other sides, this would be easier if i could kill them but it's not anything I can't handle," i thought and then I started using the hearing trick and as a result was able to see them when they passed behind me. After five rotations the one that ended up behind me started running towards me so I moved to the side to avoid his punch as he passed me then two more from both sides started running towards me so I ran towards one and as he was about to punch me a I grabbed his arm and his shirt and pulled him so that he would bump into the other one that was about to attack me. "Two down, three to go," I thought the one I took down earlier had rejoined in the circle "I have to get them out of the circle," two more then started coming at me so instead of getting them to bump into each other I kept dodging any attack the pair tried and guided them away from the circle. One of them was starting to lag behind the other and the one if front throw a punch that was meant for my face but I ducked down to dodge it and pushed him into the other guy. The last one tried to hit me while my back was turned to him so I quickly moved to the side and started dodging punches he threw at me, he then went for a roundhouse kick so i blocked it with two arms and grabbed his leg throwing him off balance so he fell to the ground I then pulled out mother's knife unsheathed it and held it close to his neck "You lose," I said ending the fight.

"Damn," the guy that I held the knife to said but I heard someone running towards me quite quickly so I jumped to the side when he got close, when I was out of the way I saw Lucas was the one that tried to attack me and he was wielding a long metal pole. Looking at it more closely it seemed to be designed for combat and it would be hard to beat him while he has that since I don't have any off my weapons on me.

"Rather old fashioned aren't ya," I said.

"I'm not gonna let you kill any of them," Lucas responded.

I mentally face palmed at that "My this guy is thick," I thought as he started to run towards me.

"Lucas wait," the first guy I attacked said but he wasn't listening so I had to dodge all the swings from his staff, "His swings are large and quick so there's not much time to counter attack," I thought he then brought his staff down towards the the ground so I dodged to the side and got behind him and held my knife close to his neck.

"You idiot, I wasn't going to kill them, that fight was only to prove to them that I fucked you up yesterday," I explained to the idiot.

"Oh," he said in an embarrassed voice.

"Is that enough proof for you?" I asked.

"Yeah," the first guy I attacked replied and I moved my knife away from Lucas' neck and the group stood in front of me "I'm Ben," the first guy I attacked said, he was dark skinned with black hair that was completely flat and he had brown eyes.

The rest of them then started to introduce themselves.

"It's Micheal."

"Name's Ethan."

"I'm Harry."

"My name's Warren."

"You already know mine, thanks for the entertainment, talk to you later although probably not," I said then walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three days later

Author's note

Italics represents characters talking in another language.

Ellie's POV

These past few days so far have been uneventful, nothing has happened, school is still pretty boring because a lot of the stuff they teach here I know from doing it first hands. I'm thinking that Jake was right about school, though his idea of entertainment is disturbing to say the least, actually no sick, the fact that he enjoys torturing people is wrong on so many levels. Jake moved into the top of the class at anything practical, but was lacking in the teamwork department. I was doing fine, nothing's to hard here and like I said before, I've already done most of the stuff.

"Oh before I forget class, there's a hand-to-hand combat tournament happening after school today so if any of you are interested stay behind," Esther announced "You're also welcome to watch if you wish. You're all free to go now," Esther said and I turned to look and Jake and I saw that same demented smile as when he was torturing that guy. After seeing him in that fight the other day, yes I was watching, I think it's safe to say that no one here has a chance. Everyone that got out of their seats and those who wanted to compete stayed I walked out of the building to see what would be the playground, which was actually just a grass field, with what I could tell was space for them to fight and chairs for people to watch. It's kinda weird nowadays people mostly only fight when they have to, in a matter of life and death, but it's almost a sport here and I guess it was back in the day. The competitors, I guess you could call them, came outside with Esther and few other people who I assumed to be teachers. One of them had a sheet of paper and a pencil and was telling people to go over to a certain section of the playground. I then walked over to Esther who was by one of the sections where they would fight.

"Hey Esther," I greeted.

"Oh hey there Ellie," she replied "Are you here to watch?"

"Yeah I guess so, what exactly is the point in this?"

"Competition wants to make them get better it gives them drive to improve, and when they end in a situation where they might need it they're prepared," she explained.

"So what are the rules?"

"No weapons, no outside help, if you're down for ten seconds you lose, if you taken to much damage, which is up to the ref's distrection, you lose and if all of your body is forced outside the area where you fight you lose. Pretty simple," Esther explained.

"So who do you think is gonna win the whole thing?"

"My money's on Lucas, if I was betting, he wins every time and he's at the top of the class."

"I don't know."

"You're talking about Jake?" Esther questioned and I nodded in response "The kid got lucky, if they fight I'm sure Lucas will win. The kid's got balls I'll give him that though," Esther remarked which got a bit of a laugh out of me "The matches are about to start, go take a seat and watch if you want."

"Alright see ya later then," I said then walked over to the seats and sat down. I quickly noticed that there was more people spectating than competing, about thirty people were sitting here spectating. Jake was one the far end of playground standing in front of someone else and they looked like they were about to fight. Their match finally began and it started with Jake's opponent throwing a series of punches at him, which Jake dodged with what seemed like great ease. The boy then went for a roundhouse kick which Jake dodge and then pushed him to the ground with his shoulder, finally making his counter-attack, the boy then landed on his back and Jake put a foot on his back. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10," I counted in my head the boy had lost incredibly fast in fact all the other matches were still going on. Jake then went and picked up his book and went over to the teacher with the sheet of paper, then walked over near where everyone was watching and leaned on the wall and started reading.

After about two hours there were only to be people left in the tournament, Jake and Lucas, the finals were going to begin in a few minutes. Lucas and some of the other competitors were standing around near the spectators and talking amongst themselves.

"I'm surprised you didn't make it into the finals like you always do Ben," Lucas said.

"I lost to the guy you fight next. He's really tough he beat me without lifting a finger, let alone his arms," Ben replied.

"He hasn't lifted a finger all tournament," another boy added which surprised me, I knew Jake was good but jeez.

"His whole game plan is to make you wear yourself out, then when he sees an opening he get you on the ground and stops you from getting up," Ben said "By the time I figured it out it was to late."

"Are you serious?" Lucas questioned in shock "Guess I better take him seriously."

"The finals between Jake and Lucas is about to begin, can both of you two come to me," one of the teachers announced.

"Wish me luck guys," Lucas said and walked over to the teacher that called him. Jake was already there waiting and once Lucas got there the ref said a few words and then backed off.

"Begin," the ref shouted telling them to start, I then saw Lucas say a few words to Jake but I couldn't hear them, Jake then gave a face that looked angry and charged Lucas and did a high reverse roundhouse kick.

"You don't have time to converse in a fight," Jake shouted in an angry voice as he was about to kick Lucas but luckily he blocked it with two arms. "That was the first time all day where Jake has approached his opponent, I guess Lucas has got him mad," I thought. Jake then landed on the ground and Lucas threw a punch meant for Jake's head but it was barely dodged. Lucas then continues to throw punches at Jake which he dodged over and over.

Jake's POV

"This fucker seems like he'll be a little more problematic than the others. Especially if I want to beat everyone without lifting a finger but doesn't seem impossible," I thought as I continued to dodge his punches "He's going to tire himself out after throwing this many punches at me this quickly, that's my opening," sweat was already starting to appear on his face and his breathes were more audible. He then let up his punches which was my opening so started doing various kicks on his upper body, however he blocked them pretty well. I noticed that his lower half was exposed and after this many kicks at his upper half he won't expect one at his lower half, so I did a low reverse roundhouse kick to trip him up. He landed on his back and I was about to put my foot on him to stop him from getting up but he rolled out of the way in time. "Son of a bitch," i said frustrated that the fight had gone on for this long.

"You .. thought … it would be … that easy," Lucas panted.

"Don't play the tough guy, it doesn't suit you. You haven't got a scratch on me yet," I taunted with a smirk.

"I'm not gonna lose to someone like you," he said as he ran towards me.

"Give it your best shot brat," I replied and dodged the punches me began to throw at me. I was beginning to sweat as well and a lot of his punches came close to hitting me. "I should end this soon," I thought and he then went for a roundhouse kick and there wasn't enough time for me to dodge it so I had to block it with my arms. When it connected the brat had cocky grin grew on his face that really pissed me off. "That bastard actually got me use my arms," I thought "Well since he has I might as well use them," I then pulled his leg so that he would lose balance but he got it out of my grip but he was still off balance so I punched him twice in the gut so I feel to the ground. "It's over," I said.

"The winner is Jake," the ref said.

"As if there was any question," I said as I turned around picked up my bag and began walking home. On my way I pulled out a cigarette and lighted it and started smoking it. Eventually Ellie caught up to me and started walking next to me.

"Seriously I don't get, why the hell do you smoke that? You do know it's bad for you," she questioned.

"Living in this world is bad for you," I replied "What difference does it make to delay your death or of what cause your death? "

"Then why are you still here?"

"This girl is so troublesome, why can't she just take a hint and fuck off," I thought "It's because I… promised someone and I would live and not let their death be in vain."

"That still doesn't explain why you smoke that?"

"Don't deny someone living in this world what little pleasures they have."

"So if someone was about to get raped in front of you'd just let it happen?"

"Unless I knew whoever it was getting raped then yes I would. In the end none of us in this world are innocent, some just less twisted than the others. We're all responsible for murder here so none of us can judge each other as if one is right and the other wrong. You don't know what kind of person you truly are until death is about to embrace you, nor does anyone else. So living with friends, family and loved ones is all just a futile attempt to prove your own innocence and place in this hell of a world. How can you possibly think of knowing others if you don't know your self."

"Is that really how you think," the girl questioned.

"Of course."

"That's so wrong."

"In what way. We're all murders or destined to become murders. Innocence is a concept that does not exist in this world."

"So maybe none of us are innocent. But having friends is what can help you get through the dark parts of this world."

"I told you before Jude's Law number eight there is no such thing as friends in this world only acquaintances who haven't let you down yet."

"How can you think like that?"

"Because that's how this world works. Friends as you say are just tools to get you to the next day."

"And what's the point in getting to the next day if you're going to live like this?"

"Because I promised someone I would."

"Whoever you promised that to, I don't think they would want you to live like this."

"This is the most effective way. Jude's Law number nine the only person you can rely on is yourself."

"That's such bullshit you can rely on people and you do. You trust Joel don't you."

" A loose concept of trust. I trust in his experience on life and death situations to keep me alive and also because it's in my best interest. Jude's Law number five never get so close to anyone or anything that you can't walk away at a moments notice if you have to. When you have to."

"What is all of this Jude's law crap? Where the fuck do you find this shit?"

"It's in a book."

"Well the guy is fucking moron who doesn't know shit.

"You talk too much. You're… annoying," I said then pulled out a knife and held against her neck "Nothing I say to you is going to reach through your thick skull. I could tell before I even talked to you, just by looking at you that you were a weak person like any other who followed misconceptions about this world. Whatever pain you've suffered from losing someone that someone was lost because they had feelings. Emotion is the real killer in this world. And now you're headed down the same path as they are… all because you can't let go of your emotions letting their death be in vain. You're weak for holding onto your emotions," I said and then removed the knife from her neck "I have nothing more to say to you." I said and continued walking home. I saw Joel and Tommy on the porch discussing.

"Hey Jake," Joel said when I approached "How come you're so late? And where's Ellie?

"His emotions are back. It must be her influence," I thought.

"Hey," I responded dryly "Hand to hand combat tournament at school. Ellie's coming.

"You won?"

"Was that a question or a statment?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Jake, just who I wanted to see," Tommy said in an annoying upbeat voice "Do you remember those two hostages we brought back?" he asked and I nodded "We sent one of them back to their town to see if we can negotiate a peaceful relationship with that town of theres. They accepted and we're meeting outside of town to negotiate with them. But in case things don't go according to plan I'm gathering people as part of squad fight off any ambush they might have or if they decide to attack. And well you seemed skilled-."

"And you were wondering if I would come?"

"Yeah."

"Sure why not," I replied.

"You're not scared?"

"It's stupid to fear what we don't know."

"You could die out there."

"Death doesn't scare me. I'm in. Who else is coming?"

"Joel and twelve others."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Cool see ya tomorrow then," I said as I walked inside.


	9. update

Update

So I don't like to make updates on a story like this because you're waiting for the story to be updated and you see a new chapter's been uploaded and then you see it's not to do with the story at all. But I'm doing anyway to explain why I haven't posted a new chapter. Long story short I've had some writter's blcok, I'm trying not to make it too corny and also keep it realistic since the last of us is a realistic game. I'm about half way done with chapter 9 so hopefully if I can get it right I can get it out soon. School is also starting for me again so I don't know how often I'll be able to upload. I also wanna talk about how the views on this story pale in comparison to the first in this series, this was also prevalent with the rewrite of another one of us. I thought it was because that was a rewrite and people thought that I wouldn't be necessary to read, which I guess it isn't, but for this I'm kinda confused as to why there's been a lack of views. Do people not care about this game anymore? Is the story cliché? Do you not like my writing? Let me now in the review. Anyway update over.


	10. Chapter 9

Okay sorry for not updating in forever like I said in the update chapter, writer's block it sucks, but I think I've got the chapter down to my satisfaction so here it it is. There is one thing I do want to know however. I'm starting to feel that I might be undermining Ellie's character and just making her a stereotyped female character and I don't want her to become that so if you think that it's something that I should think about more and not make her like that please let me know. Anyway on to the chapter and as always please review.

Chapter 9

Ellie's POV

Next day

I woke up to the now familiar sight that is my bedroom. I got out of bed to the now standard routine of going to the bathroom and washing my face and then going downstairs to the kitchen where I'd eat breakfast though something was off. Joel would normally be here making breakfast he wasn't so I went back upstairs to check his room. I went up to his door and knocked on it but heard no response so I walked in only to see that he wasn't there. I then did the same with Jake and had the same result.

"Where the fuck are they?" I asked out loud. I then went back into kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

"Ellie, me and Jake have gone out of town with Tommy and a group of others. Breakfast is in the cupboard under a plate. Make sure you get to school on time. We'll be back by the end of the day. Joel," the note read.

"You could've at least told me before hand," I said out loud although I probably would've begged to come along so that's probably why he didn't.

"I wonder what they've gone out to do. Oh well I guess I'll find out later today."

A few hours earlier

Jake's POV

I woke up earlier than usual to get ready for the trip outside the wall today, chances are they're bringing people to protect their leader as well so I have to be ready for a fight. I packed everything I could possibly need and use which turned out to be all I had to use. I was also dressed differently to say the least. Their leader said he'd kill me if it was the last thing he did, and I guess when you are a psycho you can tell when another is bluffing or not. And this guy wasn't bluffing. Something about him bothered me, it might be because he seems more psychotic than me. Either way I'd like to keep the skin on my neck. I was now wearing some black cargo pants and a dark blue hoodie with the zipped up and a small black pouch on the back of my waist which is where I was keeping all my knives for today, as well as my usual two strap bag, two pistol holsters with a pistol in each and some sports tape around my arms. On my face I was wearing a black bandana so that it covered my right eye and my hair was combed down so that it reached my eyebrows. My eyes, because of their distinct colour, was an easy way to identify me so I made sure they weren't really invisible. This isn't first time is used this get up, because back in the quarantine zone I was a smuggler I used this disguise to keep my identity hidden.

"Let's Just hope this disguise works this time," I said then walked out of the room. I went downstairs to see Joel waiting in the hallway.

"Going with that get up again?" Joel asked.

"If it ain't broke don't fix it," I replied.

"So what's the fake name this time."

"Alex Thompson."

"Right. Well you ready to go?" Joel asked and I nodded in response and we walked out the door and went to Tommy's house. When we arrived we knocked on his door and shortly after he appeared.

"Morning," Tommy said.

"Morning," Joel replied.

"You two ready?" Tommy asked and we nodded.

"What's with the get up kid?"

"The leader wants me dead and I don't intend on serving up my corpse on a silver platter," I replied.

"Right."

"Also call me Alex while we're doing this. To hide my identity."

" let's go then," Tommy said and we all then went to the gate of the town to see 12 other men in their late twenties and thirties waiting all geared up and ready to leave with horses by them. "All right is everyone ready?" Tommy asked loudly to get everyone's attention and there was a collective nod "These two are coming with us," Tommy said and the group exchanged glances.

"An old man and a little kid, great choice Tommy," someone let out and the whole group started laughing and me and Joel let out a groan of annoyances.

" _This punk,"_ I said and Tommy then cleared his throat to get their attention.

"This old man is my brother. Watch your mouths," Tommy said.

"Tommy no offence but these two will just drag us down and will be a liability to us." the same person said.

" _This guy has some nerve."_

"They walked all the way from Boston to here in under a year. And were both smugglers in the quarantine zone. Is that enough proof of their skill.

"I can believe that for him but not the kid he'll just drag us down."

"You want to experience first hand my abilities," I said in cockier voice than I intended.

"Don't get cocky kid, that's a losing fight."

"Then come at me if you're some confident. Or are you scared of a… little kid," I taunted and he was visibly more angry.

"Why you little"-

"That's enough," Tommy said "these two are coming and that's that."

"Guess you're stuck with me," I said and then they all mounted a horse. I then walked up to a horse and mounted horse "Just don't get caught and I won't have to kill you to stop them getting info out of you," I said and we all then began riding out of the gate.

After a few hours or so of riding we arrived at large clearing and dismounted our horses, tied them up and took positions. Me and Joel stood next to Tommy but a little bit behind him and the rest of them stood behind and to the side of us. Shortly after the other group arrived on foot and I quickly counted their numbers.

"twenty-five," I counted and they were all armed to the teeth. They were all a similar age group to our group with the exception the their leader Daniel and another girl who looked around my age. They all then got into a position except they seemed more carefully planned out then ours and not just one a whim.

"If we get into a fight it's very clearly not in our favour," I thought.

"Thank you for agreeing to come to negotiate," Tommy said as he stuck his hand out and Daniel took and shook it and though he tried to keep a neutral expression I could tell he felt uneasy about shaking Tommy's hand. "On to business then. I think it's in both of our settlement's interest if we didn't fight each other and worked together and organise trade with each other."

"You say you don't want to fight but your brought this many guards with you," Daniel said.

"Oh that's just a safety precaution."

"Speaking of your guards. Isn't he a little young," he said pointing at me.

"Crap, where the fuck is going with this," I thought to myself.

"Well he's capable enough," Tommy replied.

"Maybe he doesn't recognise me yet."

"What do you for food?" Tommy asked.

"We hunt and take food from people passing by."

"We have livestock and crops we can provide you with a more sustainable source of food."

"And how do you benefit from this?"

"We avoid war and keep our numbers high so we can sustain ourselves."

"And you don't want anything in exchange?"

"Only that you don't start a war with us."

"Hmm guess we need high numbers to sustain the plant as well as ourselves," I thought.

"Fine, I agree on one condition," Daniel said " A few days I led a group out for hunting, and we came across some people from your town. They killed most of the people in our group and one boy killed my two brothers. If you hand that boy over to us I'll agree to your terms, if not then I'll start a war with you," Daniel explained and Tommy then slightly turned his head towards me.

"Way to give it away Tommy," I thought.

"What are you going to do with this boy?"

"I simply want to return the favour," he said with a psychotic smile and smile I've seen on many faces in this world and even on myself. It didn't take more than two brain cells to figure out what he was implying and I knew he didn't mean a quick painless death, call it murder's intuition.

"Of course I refuse to that I can't let you kill a single on of us," Tommy said which honestly shocked me, a few days ago he was ready to kill me.

"Then it's war," Daniel said and reached behind him and pulled out his sword so I got out two knives from my pouch. I though he was gonna go for Tommy but instead he went for me so I quickly dodged out of the way. He then went for another swing which I blocked with the knives. "It's so obvious it was you. You made a mistake coming here," I then jumped away from him and threw the knives at him which barely missed.

" _Things are never easy are they,"_ I muttered under my breath and everyone then pulled out their weapons and bullets then began whizzing through the air and two people from our side were quickly finished. The rest of us then took cover behind trees and waited for our chance to return fire. The odd opening did come but the window was small before more shots came. I've only killed one person and they have more numbers and ours where slowly dwindling so this was going badly for us as it seems. I caught Joel's collected gaze on me and I had a pretty good idea as to what he was thinking. I was their target and I'm sure the psycho wants me alive for now, so they won't kill me even if they get the chance so I'm the best person to open them up. I nodded at Joel and pulled out a smoke bomb and waited for my next opening. When I saw it I came out from behind the tree and threw it at the enemy and smoke began to surround them and I started using Joel's sound trick. I started running into the smoke and heard them coughing and Joel moving into the fray. I killed as many as I could with knives until the smoke began to fade where I then left two nail bombs on the ground then ran out of the smoke and onto right side of the enemy behind a tree and I saw Joel on the other side. Screams of men being ripped to shreds by the nail bombs were heard and the smoke began to fade. Both Joel and I brought out a molotov and the remaining men were out in the open since they weren't able to find cover in the smoke, Joel and I then threw the molotovs at the remainder and any that managed to dodge were shot down " _Finally they did something."_ I counted the bodies and only got twenty-three. I recounted and got the same number and then I tried to listen out for anyone and heard no one.

"We're clear," Joel signalled and we both came out from behind a tree and after no shots came the rest emerged from their cover.

"How did you know it was clear so quickly?" the guy that was making fun of us asked.

"We can hear people moving around very accurately and pinpoint their location. Like echolocation, seeing using sound," I answered "Bet you're glad we came along now."

"Two managed to get away," Joel said changing the topic.

"Alright well let's get back home now," Tommy said. I counted the casualties from our side and nine died and eleven horses died so some people will have to share. "Let's not tell anyone about this yet, don't wanna start a panic yet," Tommy said and there was a collective nod from the group.

We rod back in silence and it took us another few hours to get back to Jackson and once we did we put the horses away and me and Joel walked back home in silence and once we got close I saw Ellie sitting on the porch with a guitar in her lap. When she saw us she got up and ran towards Joel and hugged him.

"Where the hell were you? I was worried when I saw the note on the fridge," she said.

"Sorry baby girl," Joel replied and I wanted to puke at the scene. Joel, the emotionless, ruthless, hardened murder who killed anyone who even looked at him funny in the QZ was now hugging a little girl and calling her baby girl. What the fuck is going on?

"Better I leave now before I puke," I thought.

Ellie's POV

I let go of Joel and turned to Jake. If he hadn't lost his memory I would've hugged him to, maybe even kiss him, but since he had lost his memory he would think that it's weird so I had to hold back my emotion. But something else bothered me about Jake, his cloths, I feel like I've seen the exact get up before but I can't remember when and where and it wasn't bothering me. Jake then began walking towards the house without giving me a second look. It tore me up inside that I couldn't talk with him like how I expected after things that happened after the talk at the cliff. Why did life have to be so complicated? I though I would finally be able to move on, live happily with Jake and Joel, but the world had other plans. Just why? Hurry up and get fixed up Jake, I can't wait forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Ellie's POV

Joel and I walked back into the house and in the kitchen just to see Jake already at the top of the stairs and shortly after we heard his bedroom door close.

"He doesn't seem to be getting any better," I said.

"I don't know if he ever will," Joel replied mournfully "Back in the day there were things to help people with amnesia, but now we don't have access to those things."

"What are we going to do?"

"There's very little we can do besides hope for the best," Joel answered. Hope for the best. At times in this world that's the only thing you can do and it's a sad reality. "Keep finding something to fight for" is so much is easier said than done. You find something, then lose it, struggle to get it back, see that it's useless, and then try to move, then you find something again and it seems to start all over again. God I fucking hate it. "Ellie," Joel said and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You want anything to eat?"

"No I'm fine for now," I replied "I'll be in my room," I said as I began walking upstair. "Come on Ellie, you'll have to be strong and wait for him when he gets better," I thought to myself.

Jake's POV

I sat there on my bed with mum's sketch pad in my lap and a pencil in my right hand. On a blank page I began drawing the faces of mum, dad, my sister and a younger version of myself together. As the details began forming in their faces I started to remember the day it happened, the day everything changed. When mum and dad said they were infected, all the emotions I felt then, the shock, the fear and the despair, all came rushing back to me because I drew this stupid picture.

Then when I looked at my sister's face my mind flashed to the bloater that ripped her to shreds. How we were cornered by, and how I was thinking it was the end and that I was going to die. Then she pushed me out of the way and shouted run only for her to be killed. It should've been me, I should've pushed her out of the way, I should've died. God fucking damnit why? Why did she do it? I didn't deserve it why?

Then I looked at the sketch of myself and saw what I turned into. The innocent child was no longer there anymore, dead with his family but the pain and guilt still lingers. The faces of all I've killed flashed before my eyes and that psychotic grin of mine, it scared the living shit out of me. I began scribbling over my face but I still saw those images and eventually the pencil broke so I ripped out the page, crumpled it into a ball and threw it away. Tears began slowly sliding down my cheeks and I put my face in my palms as I helplessly tried to compose myself. Seeing that there was no improvement I reached into my shirt and pulled out mum's knife, and stared at it for what felt like an eternity. Slowly I removed the cover on it and removed it from my neck. I rolled up my right sleeve and added another cut to the arm that was already littered with them, each a reminder of a battle I've lost with myself. Warm blood slowly began to trickle across my arm but after doing so many times the pain was barely there though it was enough of a distraction from the more deadly thoughts I was having.

My mind began drifting elsewhere to something I didn't recognise, it was an old derelict building Tess was there, Joel was there and so was Ellie. I saw everyone moving around in the scene but I heard no words from anyone, it looked like Joel and Tess were arguing which happened so very sparingly. Ellie broke the silence between the Joel and Tess but I still couldn't hear what anyone was saying. The vision then skipped to Tess in tears which came as a major shock to me, Tess was a strong person who didn't take any bullshit from anyone, so see her in tears means something bad must've happened. The scene then stopped and I was brought back to reality, a wave of sadness came over after those images played in my head, followed by confusion as to what happened and why I was more sad than before. I got up and walked towards the window ignoring the blood that spilled onto my bed and the floor, I opened the window and stared up at the sky as some birds fly by.

Why I am here?

What purpose do I serve?

What is the point in my life?

I questioned as I continued to stare into the clouds.

"To honour those that passed in my place. To fulfil my obligation of living to them. To live for them," I whispered to myself "I guess that's why I'm still here. What role do I play in the script of life? Guess there's only one way to find out."


	12. update 2

So Last of us part 2, my mind had just zoned out the possibility of this happening I don't know how. But I'm starting to feel like this fic isn't going so well, especially in comparison to both versions of Another one of us, I think those two did better because they were very familiar but this one thing added an interesting affect. Missing on the other hand is something new that I didn't know how would it pan out. So what I'm thinking is to cancel this fanfic and do to the Last of us part 2 what I did to the original, because this isn't really doing so well. And I would want to make Another one of us part 2, as I would call it, anyway. So unless I can somehow fit this story in the 5 years between the first and second game, and find the motivation to do so, this fanfiction is cancelled. Sorry to anyone who was really enjoying it but I just think this is the better decision.


End file.
